swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Kelborn Arcas
Kelborn Arcas is a Mandalorian who lived during the times of the New Jedi Order, The Galactic Reset, and the Triumvirate. He served under Revan for a time, and ended up being his successor to the title of Mandalore. Kelborn remained faithful to the Mandalorians throughout his entire lifetime, and led them to a great many victories in battle, and helped to spread Mandalorian Conquest. Description Appearance Wears Red and Black Mandalorian Battle Armor ((like Jango's)). 6' 4". Short blonde hair and blue eyes. Now wears the helmet all the time as a symbol of authority and added intimidation. Personality Kelborn is a man at leisure. He enjoys killing things, collecting heads of enemies with significant power, drinking Red Rum, and having a good time however he sees fit. Equipment Custom Vibro-BroadSword (+10 Strength), two pistols ((Jango style. Upgraded for speed, grappel, power, and stun setting)), DC-15x Sniper Rifle ((Upgraded Scope)), and Red and Black Mandalorian Battle Armor ((Stealth camo, shoots trackers and grappel cords, has three helmet viewing modes and tracks trackers.)) History Beginnings of an Exile Born on Nar Shadaa, Kelborn was sent to Dxun when his family went to join yet another Mandalore. He was immediatly trained in swordplay and accuracy with blasters, in which he showed great skill. As the years progressed, Kelborn surpassed all of his peers, even some of the adults, in combat skills. At 18, he was pitted in a combat test with the Mandalore. He beat the Mandalore in all aspects, but this purturbed him (him being the Mandalore). The Mandalore was arrogant and power hungry and would not relinquish the title to Kelborn, and instead banished him from Dxun. Gathering his supplies and weapons and storing them on his ship, Kelborn bid farewell to his family. As his ship took off, he swore that he would return and kill the Mandalore for banishing him. As his ship travelled through space aimlessly, Kelborn started sensing strange things...things remeniscent of a Jedi. He set course for Coruscant to see the Jedi Council. The council took kindly to his skills and connections to the Force and set for him to be trained. After a few years of training, and receiving a lightsaber, Kelborn grew tired of following the Jedi Code and seeing only one side of things. He left the Jedi, keeping his lightsaber without the councils knowledgte, and became an Outcast...wandering the galaxy. Formation of an Army and a Position of Power His journeys as a bounty hunter again brought him into the company of Revan, who was reforming the Mandalorian Army. A meeting of all Mandalorians was called and they all met on Malachor. As the plans to reform the army were unveiled, the question of who would lead came up. The crowd of Mandalorian soldiers called for a battle royale between the 3 rogue Mandalores, a bounty hunter named Zaphod, the infamous Canderous Ordo, Revan, and Kelborn himself. The young bounty hunter saw this as an excellent opportunity to defeat the Mandalore that had caused his wanderings and exile. As the battle began, Zaphod and Canderous engaged in comabt, with Zaphod coming out the victor. Revan then proceded to defeat Zaphod with little effort. Two of the three Mandalores Revan took out, but Kelborn told Revan that he had unfinished business with the final one. Kelborn engaged in a duel of blades with the Mandalore of Dxun which resulted in the Mandalore losing his head and Kelborn having a mind at peace. It was down to Revan and Kelborn, which was a very short battle considering that Revan was at a level of power that Kelborn couldn't hope to match. Revan made quick work of Kelborn, but spared his life. He opted to appoint Kelborn to second in command of the New Mandalorian Army and head of the ground forces. Kelborn gladly accepted this proposal and his reign as Supreme General began. General Arcas' War Record and other exploits After further training to prepare him for his new position of leadership, Kelborn launched an assault on Iridonia. There he led his troops into battle, meeting the Zabrak general in the center of the field for a one on one duel. After a fierce battle, mainly dominated by Kelborn, the Zabrak general relinquished control of the planet and his people to the Mandalorians. After an assault on the Nuruvians, paid for in part by the Republic, Kelborn began training a team of 4 Mandalorians for the Shinobi Tournament. Regardless of the training that they all recieved, Team Mandalorian was not powerful enough to win their matches in the tournament which resulted in the loss of the bounty hunter Boba Fett and the departure of Nadal Fuast, who would later join the Nuruvians. Kelborn began an assault on the planet of Kashyyk shortly after the tournament. This resulted in a victory of the Republic and further negotians conducted by Kex Jorgendex allowed the Mandalorians to use some Wookies as warriors in the Mandalorian Army. Yet after the battle, on the planet of Dxun, Kelborn faced off with the traitor Nadal Fuast who had been turned into a Nuruvian. After a grueling battle, Kelborn emerged victorious with Nadal's head in his hand, which prompted him to begin his hobby of collecting the heads of defeated opponents of significant power. During a leisurly break to Nar Shaddaa, Kelborn engaged in combat with the Sith LaoTzu, who was angered at the fact that Kelborn had conquered Lao's home planet of Iridonia. Kelborn defeated Lao, capturing him and delivering him to Luke Skywalker of the Republic for Lao had deserted the Republic. An attack on the planet of Kessel soon followed these events, which brings Kelborn to where he is now. New Galactic Order...with some Rum With the coming of a new Galactic Order, ruled by the Mandalorians and Avatars, Kelborn held a rather high position as the Supreme Commander, yet this Order was short lived and peace shortly broke out again. This did not stop Kelborn from killing as he took his thirst for battle to the Red Rum Mafia, becoming an active participant in their drinking parties and killing sprees. A Promotion...A BIG Promotion As time went by, Revan grew distant with the Mandalorian Army, leaving Kelborn in charge as temporary Mandalore on several occasions. At one point, Revan stopped returning, prompting Kelborn to take up the position as permenant Mandalore. Yet Revan returned to the Galaxy as Kelborn took up his new post, but he did not return to the Mandalorians. Revan had banded with Naga Sadow and Siege Orien to create the Holy Triumvirate, who were dead set on "healing the force." Kelborn limited his force use to battles only and quit using his lightsaber, instead buying a sword, after their appearence. He has since allied with a resistance, headed by Seta Shinobi, that will do everything in their power to fight and/or defeat the Triumvirate. Kelborn's intentions with this alliance are unknown and he is not even sure how long he will remain attatched to them...Only time will tell. Arcas, Kelborn Arcas, Kelborn Arcas, Kelborn